The Thought That Counts
by Tr3adst0ne
Summary: A Christmas one-shot between Lelouch and Shirley.


**The Thought That Counts  
Written by Tr3adst0ne**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass. It is solely the property of Sunrise/CLAMP.**

**Rated: K**

**While Lelouch was playing a chess game, Shirley invites him into a space where they could meet in private. **

**Note: This takes place before R2 began.**

* * *

****

Lelouch glanced out towards the window of the student council room. Since it was nighttime, he imagined it to be pretty hectic out in the settlement since many Britannians were in the holiday spirit. Snow fell from the sky, dotting the landscape with its presence. Despite the momentary distraction watching the winds blow flakes through the air, he focused back on his chess game against Rivalz. Lelouch's friend knew the basics but lacked the strategic foundation which he has developed since he was a young lad.

After telegraphing the next set of possible moves that Rivalz could take, Lelouch landed the finishing blow with his queen, while his pawns and other higher-tier pieces had the white king pinned inward. There was no other route of escape, and victory was his. Black was his color of choice, even though technically white started to move simply because the rules were made that way.

"Checkmate."

"I lost to you again..." the blue-haired teen mumbled begrudgingly. He had persistence but not the finesse to match the student vice president's level of play.

"Because I spent time developing my own play style," Lelouch replied, lifting his king off the board while spinning it around his hand.

"You mean the time in which you've been schooling those nobles like you always have at the game since you were what, three?"

Three knocks banged lightly against the door before it was creaked open and revealed Shirley popping her head through.

"Hi, Shirley," Rivalz said.

"Lulu, I've been looking for you."

At that point in time, memories and dreams surfaced in his mind. He remembered those events that only lasted for a short time during the nights which he slept. He couldn't quite place them, but they felt oddly familiar. One that stood out was the part where he kissed Shirley out in the rain near the opera house, though he couldn't remember why. Lelouch figured it to be nothing more than a figment of his imagination.

"Do you mind coming with me? I want to show you something," she said as she grabbed Lelouch out of his seat and dragged him along with her.

"We'll continue with another game later!" he said before he disappeared.

Rivalz scratched his head momentarily before he shrugged his shoulders. He knew beforehand that Shirley had a growing fascination towards the black-haired Britannian. In truth, Lelouch was wanted by many female students around the campus. Though in all the years which he lived at the academy he never truly expressed interest in any woman, regardless of his dating potential. Perhaps his moment alone with the orange-haired lass would be an opportunity to shine.

---

Removed from everyone within hearing distance, the two were in the room where the Christmas tree with all the ornaments hanging from its branches. Lights in the typical red and green pattern illuminated the trunk all around, along with hints of blue and white. It was a good place where they could be by themselves. Shirley turned towards her classmate for a moment and fiddled with her feet before she began. "Um, since it's Christmas... I wanted to give you something before I head off to see my mother."

"A gift?" Lelouch said, giving her a perplexed look. He never really expected anything. Though he decided against his better judgment to bow to social convention, despite the fact that he founded no real utility when it came to the holidays. In essence, he was a man of practicality.

"It's something that I made," she explained. Shirley pulled the trinket out of the bag and showed it to him. Lelouch cupped his chin in curiosity as he studied it for a moment. It was a small statue, about seven inches in height. He saw that the object was crafted out of black marble, with the figure striking a confident pose with a sword dug into the base of the statue. It also bore a pointed crown from the top of its head.

"It's a figurine of a king," she said.

"I can see that," he chuckled lightly.

"It looked like it suited you. Something to adorn your room. I figured it could use a little something extra," Shirley elaborated. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that. I... wasn't really expecting anything," he answered back. Lelouch took the figure and placed it on a table. "Thank you."

After a moment of consideration, he decided that instead of seeking some form of function out of the object that could be utilized in a meaningful way, not just merely serve as an aesthetic device.

"I have something for you also," Lelouch said as he fished out a wrapped container which he kept hidden from everyone else. The student vice president offered the box to her in earnest. It was concealed well that she couldn't tell what was contained inside the cloth due to the lack of transparency. It bore a wondrous smell, a sort of fruity aroma. As she took Though it seemed familiar to her.

"Go ahead, open it," he said.

After taking on his invitation, she took off the cloth and widened her eyes with a gasp. It was a basket filled with soaps and lotions. And it was her favorite brand, too. Lelouch seemed to develop a sixth sense of detecting what women used when they wore a particular scent (after being educated by other men after making a few inquiries). The basket itself was filled with mango mandarin, which gave an exotic aroma when used in small quantities.

"Since I'm in a good mood I figured I'd give you your gift before you headed off on your trip."

"Aww, that's sweet of you," she smiled, embracing him in a big hug before giving him a peck on the cheek. The kiss on his face drew a blush out of the lad, which only turned redder as Shirley tightened her hold on his body. "Merry Christmas, Lulu."

"Merry Christmas, Shirley," Lelouch smiled as he hugged her back. After they finished, she leaned against his shoulders, enjoying the comfort of his warmth. Both of them faced toward the direction of the tree, as it lit the room as bright as the stars. A night which the two would cherish for all time.

**The End**

* * *

****

Note: There's not a massive influx of Shirlulu fics out there so this will be another piece to make up for the lack of them.

Although Lelouch's memories have been replaced by false ones, I still wanted to entertain the notion of him having flashbacks on and off of his past, despite the gaps he would notice in his history.

As for the gifts, I tried figuring out what would best suit as feasible presents between the pair. Hopefully those who are fond of the couple agree with the result. After all, it's the thought that counts, right?

Aside from that, Merry Christmas to everyone around the world.


End file.
